<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy by lone_writer_55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639563">Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55'>lone_writer_55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff, Hugs, Illnesses, Overworked, Seonghwa looks after Yunho, Sick Character, Sickfic, Yunho is a lil cutie, soft ateez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho falls into Seonghwa's arms panting, water drips from his hair as his knees give out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ATEEZ Comfort Fics By Lone Writer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa would say that one of the most reliable members was Yunho. Seonghwa could have a million questions about choreography and he would answer every single one of them. Always the first to try and cheer someone up. Seonghwa wouldn't be surprised if Yunho walks into the room witha golden set of ears and a tail.</p><p>Seonghwa's day was pretty much empty and he had planned on keeping it that way. He had a schedule to attend with the other members but unlike them he doesn't have much to do. His members had other schedules and would be busy right up to the early hours of the next day. Running a hand through his hair, Seonghwa hears the first of many alarms go off. Seonghwa shifts a little willing himself to sleep a few more hours however that wish does not come true.</p><p>Seonghwa listens for any signs of movement but none occur, with a sigh Seonghwa gets off his bed and walks out of his shared room and into Jongho, Wooyoung and Yeosang's.</p><p>"What's the point of setting an alarm if you're not even going to wake up for it" Seonghwa grumbles turning the alarm off and patting Jongho's back.</p><p>"Jongho, you've got to get you" Seonghwa says peeling the sheets off the makne making Jongho whine.</p><p>"Come on, up" Seonghwa urges, pulling the makne up.</p><p>Jongho mumbles something still in dream land.</p><p>"You've got a schedule" Seonghwa reminds before walking out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa puts the kettle on and grabs a cup of water for himself. Seonghwa walks to his room and shouts for Jongho to get up, reciving a grunt in response. seonghwa gets dressed in a grey long sleeve and black sweats before settling down on the couch  with a cup of green tea, in time to watch Jongho run out of his room as he pulled his top on.</p><p>The youngest scrambles to scarf down a breakfast bar as San leisurely walks out of his room dressed in an oversized puffer jacket and jeans.</p><p>"Morning, Heam" San says waving to Seonghwa.</p><p>"Morning" Seonghwa waves back as he continues to watch San.</p><p>San scrolls on his phone as he drinks his protein shake and makes his way to the door slipping on his shoes, eyes still glued to the phone. Jongho hops around pulling on his shoes before San opens the door.</p><p>"Hold a sec, hold a sec" Jongho whines as he struggles with his jacket.</p><p>"Be safe" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"Alright" San calls as he ushers Jongho out the door.</p><p> </p><p>The other members slowly make their way out of their rooms. Yeosang nods to the eldest before almost walking into the wall next to the kitchen island.</p><p>"This is closer than it was before" Yeosang mumbles to himself.</p><p>Wooyoung walks out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth and streaching his arm out to Seonghwa.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa raises his eyebrows and Wooyoung answers a muffled "Sanie".</p><p>Seonghwa places the phone against his ear.</p><p>"Heang-nim the manager tried calling you" San says.</p><p>"I left my phone in my room" Seonghwa hums.</p><p>"Tell, Yunho that the manager will be back for him in an hour" San repeats what their manager had said.</p><p>"Alright" Seonghwa nods before handing the phone back to Wooyoung.</p><p>"Could you wake up Yunho when you're done?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>Wooyoung nods before making his way back to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa watches as the main character of the show finally stands up to her family. His eyes glued to the screen and empty mug now on the table, Seonghwa doesn't See Yunho walk into the room and jumps a little when Yunho falls onto him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yunho-ah" Seonghwa hums patting the dancer's back.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho hums back tiredly, Seonghwa had noticed the dancer had been a little tired yesterday too and hoped that a good night of rest would do well for him.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess you didn't sleep well" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"I did, but I'm still tired" Yunho sighs.</p><p>"Take some vitamins and have some food" Seonghwa advises.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho shakes his head as he circles his arms round Seonghwa's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, pup" Seonghwa tries.</p><p>"I will just let me sleep" Yunho sighs.</p><p>"Alright" Seonghwa nods.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho snuggles his face further into Seonghwa's chest as Seonghwa continues to rub his back as he returns his attention back to the TV.</p><p> </p><p>The door is opened as the mamger walks into the apartment to see Yunho tiredly draped over Seonghwa who silently nods as a greeting.</p><p>Their manager sets down their coffee before heading to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yunho-ah, wake up" Seonghwa says patting Yunho's back.</p><p> </p><p>But yunho doesn't even move.</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up, Yunho" Seonghwa repeats.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho groans and Seonghwa guides him to sit upright, giggling when he catches the sight of Yunho's hair sticking up in all directions. Seonghwa runs his fringers through Yunho's hair in an effort to tame the nest.</p><p>Yunho yawns and leans into his hying's touch.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess my pup is still sleepy. Manager-nim brought coffee" Seonghwa says passing a cup to Yunho as the manager returns.</p><p>"Come on, let's go you too" their manager says.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa had spent most of his day shooting for his personal content MARS ASMR and finished near dinner. Seonghwa changes out of his suit and hands it back to the manager before heading to the gym.</p><p>Seonghwa had a lot of fun in a office type of environment and the change gave him some insight into what the company staff does on a day to day basis while he sings and dances his heart out on the other side of the building.</p><p> </p><p>He is eternally grateful for everything they had done for him and his team.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa decides to get a workout in seeing as after shooting all day he wouldn't have to motivation to do it after. With no one in the gym he Is able to blast his music consisting off all types of songs to pump him up for his workout.</p><p> </p><p>Usually he would the other members with him but they are all busy with their own schedules.</p><p>Sweat drips from his face when his ringtone blairs out of the spearkers.</p><p>Seonghwa walks over as he pats his towel over his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello" Seonghwa answers.</p><p>"Hyung, it Jongho" Jongho says.</p><p>"Oh, Jongho! How is shooting going?" Seonghwa asks excitedly.</p><p>"It's going great but Yunho Hyung doesn't look that great" Jongho says quietly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa was a little taken a back when he heard Jongho's tone of voice. A little bit of worry bubbles in his stomach.</p><p>Yes, their Makne was calm and composed but Seonghwa would never say quiet is the right word to describe him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is everything okay, Jongho?" Seonghwa asks, sitting down on one of the benches.</p><p>"Yunho Hyung doesn't look okay. He's not like usual" Jongho says gettign straight to the point like usual.</p><p>"I guess it's juat an off day. Continue to keep an eye on him. Do you know how long you guys will be shooting for?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"I have one scene left and then I'm done but Ithink Yunho still has a lot left. Looks like it'll continue on untill late" Jongho says.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa frowns a little as he looks to the clock and it flashed eight o'clock.</p><p> </p><p>"Has he had food?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"Yeah but only little bits" Jongho answers.</p><p>"Alright, continue to encourage him to eat. You make sure to take care of yourself too, okay?" Seonghwa asks like a doting mother.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah" Jongho laughs.</p><p>"Call me if anything happens" Seonghwa reminds.</p><p>"Alright. Bye, Hyung" Jongho says.</p><p>"Bye" Seonghwa hums.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa reaches home and sees Yeosang and Wooyoung resting in the living room.</p><p>"Hey, Hyung!" Wooyoung exclaims excitedly.</p><p>"Hey guys" Seonghwa smiles.</p><p>Yeosang smiles in return before going back to his phone.</p><p>"Remember to eat and that movie night is tonight" Seonghwa seonghwa reminds as he walks to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sits at his desk working on the script for his role in the drama befor Hongjoong walks in.</p><p>"Everyone is ready and they have a movie picked out. Let's go" Hongjoong says.</p><p>"Alright" Seonghwa nods.</p><p> </p><p> As Hongjoong settles down next to Wooyoung and Mingi whines at Seonghwa to sit next to him Seonghwa realises something.</p><p>"Where Yunho?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"He's in the shower. Said to start without him" San answers and he covers himself, Yeosang and Jongho in a blanket.</p><p>Seonghwa nods and settles down next to Mingi and leaves room for Yunho when he joins.</p><p> </p><p>However, Yunho doesn't. Seonghwa was known to take long showers but Yunho was the opposite of his and was always done in 15 minuets.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa leaves to check up on the younger. He softly knocks on the door and doesn't hear anything.</p><p>"Yunho?" Seonghwa asks, knocking a little louder this time.</p><p>Seonghwa catches the soft groan of pain slipping past the door.</p><p>"Yunho, open the door" Seonghwa says getting more worried.</p><p> </p><p>The lock clicks open and Seonghwa pushes the door open only to recieve an arm full of Yunho.</p><p>"It's so hot, Hyung" Yunho gulps.</p><p>Seonghwa didn't need to thermometer to understand that Yunho has a fever.</p><p>"I know" Seonghwa nods readjusting his grip on the younger and taking him to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa carefully sets Yunho down before getting water and medicine.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa helps Yunho gulp down the water and meds before laying him back into bed.</p><p>"Just rest, Hyung's here" Seonghwa soothes as he rubs Yunho's scalp.</p><p>Yunho nods too disorientated to reply.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa puts the A/C on to cool the room down.</p><p>"Hyung" Yunho whines from the bed.</p><p>"Hyung's right here" Seonghwa says knealing down next to the bed.</p><p>"Stay" Yunho hums.</p><p>"I won't leave, pup" Seonghwa reassures, rubbing Yunho's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho falls asleep and Seonghwa is finally able to leave and check up on the others.</p><p>"Hyung, is Yunho okay?" Yeosang asks.</p><p>"He's got a fever and has just fallen asleep. He'll be off for the next few day" Seonghwa says.</p><p>"He'll be fine though?" Jongho asks.</p><p>"Of course, after some much needed rest he'll be back to normal" Seonghwa assures.</p><p>"I'll call the managers tomorrow" Hongjoong nods.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks into San and Yunho's room and sees San curled up next to Yunho, protecting the dancer in a tight embrace.</p><p>"If anything happens just come and get me" Seonghwa reminds adjusting the blanket around them.</p><p>San nods and smiles when Seonghwa pats his head.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa lays down in his bed with his back towards Hongjoong who was still sitting at his desk and producing.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa listens to hongjoong hum and tap the beat out on the desk as he slowly falls asleep.</p><p>A hand on his shoulder wakes Seonghwa up from his sleep.</p><p>"Hyung, Yunho's up and his fever has broke" San whispers.</p><p>"Huh- yeah. Just give me a sec" Seonghwa says rubbing his eyes as he processes what San had just said to him.</p><p>"Why don't you go to sleep in me bed" Seonghwa offers.</p><p> </p><p>San looks as through he was about to object but then happily dives into the elder's sheets and snuggles up to Seonghwa's polar bear plush.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa walks into their room and sees Yunho stairing at the door.</p><p>"Hyung" Yunho rasps.</p><p>"How are you feeling, pup?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"I'm feeling a bit better" Yunho says as Seonghwa sits him up.</p><p>"It's time for another round of meds" Seonghwa says.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho takes them and Seonghwa helps him in a comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung" Yunho calls.</p><p>Seonghwa looks over to Yunho.</p><p>"Can you cuddle me please?" Yunho asks.</p><p>"Of course, pup. Just give me a second" Seonghwa smiles softly.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa settles down next to Yunho and moves them so that Yunho's head is resting on his chest.</p><p>Seonghwa makes sure that they are wrapped up in the comforter and runs his fingers through Yunho's hair the way he knows Yunho likes it. Yunho sighs in content and slowly starts closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung" Yunho says.</p><p>"Yes, pup?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"I had a dream" Yunho begins.</p><p>"And what was your dream about?" Seonghwa asks, slightly amused.</p><p>"It was about all of us" Yunho says.</p><p>"What did we do?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"We adopted a dog" Yunho says.</p><p>"Oh really?" Seonghwa asks, raising his eyebrows even though Yunho couldn't see his expression.</p><p>"He was so cute" Yunho smiles.</p><p>"What breed was he?" Seonghwa asks.</p><p>"A golden retreiver" Yunho answers.</p><p>"Just like you?" Seonghwa asks, continuing to pat Yunho's back.</p><p>Yunho nods.</p><p>"So fulffy" Yunho mumbles.</p><p>Seonghwa laughs quietly making Yunho smile a little more.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa smiles down to the younger who looks like a little puppy in his arms.</p><p>Yunho wraps his arms round Seonghwa's waist and his breathing evens out.</p><p> </p><p>"Thnak you, Hyung" Yunho mumbles against Seonghwa's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Warmth blooms from the words vibrating from his chest, spreading all over his body. Seonghwa brushes the hair away from Yunho's face and softly places a kiss on the younger's forhead.</p><p>Yunho smiles and nuzzles Seonghwa's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome, pup" Seonghwa replies quielty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>As always comments and kudos is appreciated.<br/>I hope ypu have a wonderfull day or night!</p><p>Stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>